One 'Beautiful' Night
by EshtarWind
Summary: One silver moon, one raid. Twelve Great Shinobi, hundreds of invaders. Just see what happened when they meet. A little romance but plenty of action. Blood is everywhere... so READ!
1. Silver Moon

**Author's Note: Yo... this is my first fanfic so forgive me is my grammar ruins everything... Please review... I really need it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do Pakkun will use a better shampoo. **

**One 'Beautiful' Night**

Chapter 1

"Konoha gakure… Interesting."

"So will you join?"

"All three of us will…"

"Yeah. Time to end this now… I have something to settle there too."

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky. The sound of cricket chirping filled the air. A nineteen years old brown haired boy sat at the top of Konoha wall. His huge dog sat beside him, eyes glimmering in the dark. 

"Heh! It's nice to be out here, ne, Akamaru?" said Jounin Inuzuka Kiba, as spirited as ever. Akamaru barked loudly in reply. "It's full moon now! Everything is beautiful! Really a good timing for guarding!"

Akamaru barked again. The dog sniffed to the cold air and growled. Kiba shifted his head a little when he heard what Akamaru's saying.

"Well, Akamaru, it's getting more and more interesting, ne?" Kiba grinned widely. His eyes were full of excitement. "It is a good night after all."

"I said stop drinking, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped the bottle of sake away from Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru grumbled a little and said lazily, "Troublesome woman… give me the bottle back… Can't I have a nice little break here? Geez…"

Shikamaru growled when Ino put the sake far away from his reach. Too lazy to walk and get it, Shikamaru ordered another one. Ino sighed.

"Snap out of it, Lazy Bum!" said the blonde. "That cactus haired woman _is_ very annoying! Let her be!"

"Shut up…" Shikamaru massaged his head. "You're ruining my eardrum… You… HEY! Stop it, Ino! Gee, can't you shut up for a while? My head is aching."

"You'll never learn!" Ino rested her hands on her hip, looking distressed. "No wonder you have no soul mate! Even that cactus woman is tired of you!"

Hearing her complaint, Shikamaru looked away and took another sip of sake. _All women are troublesome…_

Chouji stepped in and took Ino's hand. His mouth was busy chewing potato chips.

"Now, now… don't be so tense!" said the fat Jounin cheerfully—well, pretending to be. He disliked Ino when she was angry. She was scary—although a lot better than when Haruno Sakura explode. "Cheer up, will ya, Ino? Why don't we have dinner together? Eating always solve problems! It'll be fun!"

"For you only," said Ino, shrugged her hand away. She turned away, walking towards the door. "It's enough. I'm out of here! It's late already and I ain't letting myself being bored to death by a lazy pineapple headed guy and an oversize fat ass!"

She walked out of the bar, muttered 'lazy and fat is not a good combination' in every step she take. Ino looked at the beautiful moon up above, narrowing her blue eyes.

"Too bad it's full moon. A bad timing to be."

* * *

Haruno Sakura blushed deeply when Uchiha Sasuke handed her the beautifully made brooch. The boy shrugged and then stood beside his teammate. It has been four years since his return to Konoha—thanks to the stubborn effort of Uzumaki Naruto. Now the boy seemed pleased by the fact that he was back again in his home. Orochimaru sure has changed him but his heart still remained in Konoha after all, so he went back home—despite the fact that Orochimaru still alive and perhaps in the mood of killing him now. 

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled sweetly. "It's beautiful!"

Sasuke nodded silently. _Huh, the only reason I gave her the brooch is because of that demonic punch! If I don't hand her the brooch, I'll be dead by now! How the hell should I know her birthday? Scary girl, if I get beaten like that again, not even Tsunade-sama can cure me!_

"Naruto was nowhere to be found," said Sakura, touching her pink hair. "Gee… I thought we've promised to be here by now."

"We have," said Sasuke calmly. "And you seriously think he will remember?"

"ARGH! That Naruto!" Sakura raised her fist, eyes flaming. "He's just like Kakashi-sensei! Never on-time!"

Sasuke agreed silently. He wondered where Naruto is now. Ichiraku Ramen was the first in his list of possible places. Sakura turned to face Sasuke, her face was red from blushing.

"But it's nice to be together like this sometimes, right?" said the girl shyly. "You know… just the two of us together… and under the beautiful moonlight like this… without Naruto…"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNN!"

And there he came, The Kyuubi Boy. Sasuke sighed a little. _He's always on time for that kind of things…_

"Ne, Sakura-chan! I come just in time, am I?" Naruto grinned widely, unaware of the flame bursting from Sakura. "Hinata reminded me! She's just… _Are_? Sakura-chan?"

"You…" The background for Sakura has changed now… into the flame of Hell… "DESTROYED THE MOOD, BAKA!"

THWACK! And Naruto was send flying to the night sky… far far away…

"Wow…" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Homerun."

* * *

The Hyuuga compound was as silent as it always been, regardless the time, night or day. Aburame Shino sat quietly at the yard, arms folded. He was waiting for Hinata, who was yet to come. She was never late before. A few moments later, the boy heard the sound of two girls approaching the compound. 

"… right, Tenten-san… Neji-nii-san always… oh! Shino-kun!" Hinata cut off her talk with Tenten when she saw her teammate waiting patiently—or seemed to be, anyway he never show anything—in the yard. "H-How long had you w-waited for me? U-urm… S- Shino-kun…"

"Fifteen minutes," answered Shino in his cool and calm—actually emotionless—voice. "Any reason for that?"

"W-Well… I… I…"

"Forgive her, Shino! She met Naruto on the way here!" Tenten smiled reassuringly. "You know how she always act with Naruto beside her. Too bad she wasn't fainting back then!"

"Te… Tenten-san!"

"So you're here already, Tenten."

That another calm voice cut off all the talk. Neji stood straight in front of the door. Tenten raised her hand and greet, "Yo, Neji! Lee will explode in his 'youthful vigor' if we late again. I met him in the training ground; he was on fire! So I'm here to fetch you before him. Don't want to have someone like him searching all over the compound for you, do you? Ready to go?"

Neji walked towards his teammate, saying _yes_ without a single word. He stopped in front of Hinata and said, "This is your team's shift to guard the wall, isn't it, Hinata-sama? Shino has waited for fifteen minutes already."

Hinata nodded timidly. Upon seeing her expression, Neji's eyes softened.

"Just be careful, Hinata-sama."

"O-Of course, Neji-nii-san." Hinata raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You be careful too… Um… Have a nice training…"

"Bye then, Hinata! Shino!" Tenten waved lazily over her shoulder. "Tell Kiba I'm waiting for his party!"

And then she left with Neji walked silently beside her.

* * *

Outside the secured wall of Konoha, nobody realized the presence of hundreds of mixed ninjas. They were from different hidden village, but with the same objective. The beautiful moon watched from the sky above. This night will changed so many things and the one who'll be the witness was none other that the moon itself. 


	2. Fluffy moon

**Author's Note: Yoyo! Sorry for the last chapter, I forgot to edit it. I'm sure it's getting a little confusing, eh? Sorry... I'm trying to edit this one. It's my first after all... SORRY! (but again, pleaseeeeeee review)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own even an atom in Naruto  
**

**Chapter 2**

Neji kept silence as he and his teammate walked towards their training ground. His translucent eyes gaze at the full moon up above. It was beautiful, very beautiful.

"It's been a while since the last time the three of us trained together, ne?" said Tenten, breaking the silence. She, too, glanced at the moon above them. "We're all too busy with our missions as Jounins. Now when we're together, Gai-sensei is not around. It's hard to be together with this rank of ours. Always on solo missions."

"Not always," Neji crossed his arms across his chest as usual. He didn't even glance at his teammate. "You have your genin team."

"Ah, those kids!" Tenten sighed at the thought of the three genins under her wings. "They're all so hard to control!"

"It's not surprising if we look at the captain."

"Excuse meeeee? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Argh! Always like that!" Tenten looked away, pretending to be mad. She put her hands behind her head lazily. "But at least my team never shouted 'the springtime of youth shall prevail!' in every mission!"

Neji chuckled a little. He knew perfectly well which team it belongs to. Tenten grinned when she heard him and added, "And… Who's the leader of the last team? The very silent, serious bunch of genins? Oh, Hyuuga NEJI! For goodness sake, they need a little emotion! It's not healthy to keep them like that!"

"I just want them to focus," Neji tried to defend himself, but didn't show any changes in his face. "It's essential for their progress."

"Yeah, right. Being emotionless is definitely not a progress."

"They learn not to let emotion interfere the mission. It is a progress of maturity."

"Whatever, Leader…" Tenten yawned widely. After a few moments of silent, she sighed heavily.

"It's so boring now," she said. "Where are the others Jounins, actually? And I heard most of the ANBUs are away too."

"A lot of S-rank missions flooding the Hokage office," answered Neji. "Sakura told me that Hokage-sama must send the best Jounins we have while in the same time maintaining our village's security level. She decided to send people like Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and other Jounins away and let us _young_ Jounins stay to guard here."

"That explains why our former team is complete, just like the other old teams," Tenten nodded her head in approval. "Anyway… Orochimaru never gets tired, isn't he?"

"No."

"And because of his last attack, our village's shinobi reduced to the lowest."

Neji nodded slightly.

"And… the Suna siblings who back us up already on their way home because Gaara is a Kazekage now and he can't leave Suna for a long time."

Again, he nodded.

"So… this village is completely ours to defend."

Once again, another nod.

Tenten sighed exasperatedly and said, "We're so defenseless, eh?"

"No," said Neji. Tenten quickly looked up at him. "Konoha has us. We're the defense. It's not as defenseless as you think."

"Well… yeah, I mean…"

"Don't you trust yourself and your comrade?"

Tenten opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. After a while she grinned and said, "Sure. Everything is fine."

"Right," Neji smirked at his teammate. "Everything is fine, _Tenten_."

Something in his voice made her blushed. Tenten quickly looked away, trying her hardest to repress the burning red blushing on her face. Why? What happened? He didn't do anything, but why did she…

"The moonlight is bright tonight."

Neji's voice rose to the air. Tenten pretended to glace at the moon, trying to calm herself down. The moon's shining brightly, sparkling silver. It wasn't an everyday scene.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Now that's unusual. Neji asked her opinion about the sky? Tenten slowly turned to face her teammate, only to see him gazed back at her. Her heart temporarily stopped. Nothing could beat the feeling of being seen as a whole like the white eyes could do. To make everything worse, those white eyes were belongs to Hyuuga Neji.

"N-Neji?"

Her teammate didn't answer at all. His eyes flickered at the call of his name but nothing happened. Neji looked at her deeply and smirked. Tenten couldn't help but to blush again.

They were teammate, teammate for eight years. Since their genin days, they were always together. When Gai-sensei started to focus on Lee, they trained together. Always, even when they have their own little genin team to command. Those were simple, unimportant moments, but they grew with it. They grew into it.

Now, they were in their early days of twenty years old. Chemistry _was_ playing something here.

Gust of wind blew past them. The brown eyes of the brunette meet the calm gaze of the Hyuuga. Neji smiled, a warm smile. That was enough to made her melt, enough to let her breathless. It was too good to be true, to good to be… Neji… But he smiled. And he _was _Hyuuga Neji.

"Tenten…"

His voice erased all of her questions. In fact, it erased all of her mind away…

"Would you… be my…"

And there came the mood-destroyer.

* * *

BOOM!

The ground shakes when four giant snakes appeared outside the west, east, north, and south wall of Konoha. Hundreds of ninja emerged from the dark wood, invading Konoha in a great wave of shinobi. The sound of emergency horn roaring in the night sky. The villagers woke up from their slumber, only to witness the massive invading army overwhelming the village. Examining from afar was Orochimaru. The destruction of Konoha began.


	3. Terror under the moon

**Author's Note: My update is pretty fast, ne? Yeah, I've type it before. Again, sorry for any lack of grammar but again, please review. It's action now, everyone so be ready!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Nope, I don't own it, even if I want to. **

**Chapter 3**

Inuzuka Kiba jumped high to the sky and interrupted the west wall invader. Ten of all the invader shinobi forced to step back as he appeared in front of them, grinning.

"Well, well! Where are you going exactly, gentlemen?" He said loudly. "Cause I ain't letting you through!"

"Like you could do that!" one of the invaders created hand seal. But before he finished, Kiba was already on top of him.

"SLOW!"

CRAAASSHHH!

"You…" the other shinobi was prepared to attack but Kiba was behind him in a blink of eye. His fist was stretched.

"I've told you, too slow…"

CRASH! Two shinobis down in just a few second. The other invaders stunned at the sight that they don't realize the shadow of Akamaru…

Crash! Crash! Two more shinobis down. The rest of the invaders froze the moment they realize who their opponent was.

"You… you are…" said one of them, eyes bulging with fears. "I… Inuzuka… Kiba, The Dog…"

"Ping pong!" Kiba lifted his finger. "Precisely! As a reward, let me show you something nice… GATSUUGA1!"

* * *

"Gyaaaaahhh!" 

"Stop it, Idiot! I'm your comrade!"

"My body! I can't control my body!"

Blood was shed everywhere when Ino used her Shinranshin no Jutsu2. She winced at the scene and cursed herself why she commanded him to do some gruesome killing in front of her eyes. Suddenly, a shinobi was on top of her, kunai in his hand…

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu3!"

SMACK! The shinobi hit the wall hard and then laid unconscious. Chouji appeared, looked pretty much annoyed.

"Invaders?" he asked, puzzled but angry. "What's happening here?"

"How the hell should I know!" Ino shouted at her teammate. "Get Shikamaru here! We need his help to…"

"Ninpou… Kagenui4!"

CRASH! Five shinobis suddenly laid death on the ground. Shikamaru walked away from the restaurant, drunk.

"Troublesome ninjas…"

"This time, I agree, Shikamaru."

* * *

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu5!" 

BOOM!

"GYAAAAHHH!" Six ninjas screamed in pain as the fire burned them. Sasuke let out a sigh and said, "All of them… where are they come from?"

"Who knows?" Sakura appeared right behind Sasuke, looked a little puzzled. "They suddenly everywhere to be seen!"

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke gritted his teeth when his cursed seal ached. Sakura quickly glanced at him. "He's here. This must be his doing."

"But the number of ninja's just too many! It's impossible for Sound to developed this fast!"

"It's not only Sound…" The Sharingan revealed itself. "They… are mixed ninja from different village."

"Mixed?" Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean… alliance?"

"Possibly."

"Doton: Retsudotensho6!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped just in time when the earth began to crumble. A few houses destroyed as well, leaving the shocked villagers shaking in fear. Sakura jumped from the sky, her foot fell at high speed.

"Tsutenkyaku7!"

BOOOM! Once again, the earth crumbled when Sakura's foot hit the ground. Two ninjas jumped away from the massive earthquake, only to find four Kagebunshin flied at them.

"Rasengan8!"

And that was the end for those two. When their body smashed to the ground by the force of Rasengan, the other invaders halted. There was only three persons in the world that can use the Rasengan: The Sannin Jiraiya, The Fourth Hokage, and…

"Uzumaki Naruto appears!"

As loudly as ever, Naruto stood on top of a lamppost. Sasuke sighed in annoyance again. How many times in a day does he usually sigh, anyway?

"Silence, Naruto," said Sakura, stood straight after her Tsutenkyaku. She wore her black glove for the up-coming match. "They are the Rock-nin! It's going to be tough."

"Well, who cares!" replied Naruto. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Anyone who endangered the family of Konoha will have to face me!"

"Right," Sasuke smiled at the sentence. "That is our Naruto."

Sakura smirked. She looked at the rest of the invaders and said, "Well, then… shall we begin?"

* * *

Shino jumped to the roof of a nearby house; his Destructive Bug covered most of his hands. Four invaders surrounded him. 

"Jooro Senbon9!"

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu10!"

The sound of senbon hitting the protective vortex of bugs filled the air. Suddenly, one of the invaders screamed in fear and then fainted to the ground. His comrade quickly glanced at him, stunned to see their teammate's body was covered by thick wall of bugs.

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

The invaders turned around quickly but it was too late.

"Kikaichu no Jutsu11."

* * *

The Byakugan saw everything. Hinata leaped to the top roof of the wall's watchtower. On the wall below her was dozens of fallen ninja. They stormed in right when she activated her Shugo Hakke Rokujyuuyon Sho12. They definitely had no chance against it. Hinata cautiously scanned her surrounding. More shinobi waited in the shade. It seemed like there were endless wave of attackers came in to Konoha. To make things worse, the four summoned giant snakes now started to crumble the wall, destroying everything on their path. The village was in grave condition. 

"The last was a Rain-nin… and before him was the Rock-nin…" Hinata narrowed her eyes. "It's a combined attack. Not to mention the Sound-nin and the Mist-nin. This must be Orochimaru's doing. You think so too, aren't you, Kiba-kun?"

"Yep, I guess that explained everything," Kiba stood beside Hinata. Akamaru sat behind him. They eyed the nearest giant snake. "Anyway, we gotta stop that baby over there. Na, Akamaru! Get ready!"

* * *

"Konoha Senpuu13!" 

SMACK!

The poor Rock-Nin loudly hit ground as Rock Lee raised his fist to the air.

"Why are all of you here!" shouted Lee, his eyes glittering in the dark. "Is it for the destruction of Konoha!"

"You figure it out yourself, kiddo," A Rock-nin smirked. "But you had no chance against all of us!"

There were eleven of them but Lee smiled back.

"With all due respect, Sir," Lee tightened his binding. "I had to say that that was my line."

* * *

1 Double Piercing Fang 

2 Mind Body Disturbance Technique

3 Partial Multisize Technique

4 Ninja Technique: Shadow Sewing

5 Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

6 Earth Release: Splitting Earth

7 Painful Sky Leg

8 Spiraling Sphere

9 Needles from Heaven

10 Bug Jar Technique

11 Destruction Bug Technique

12 Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms

13 Konoha Hurricane

**Author's Note: Don't mind the numbers. I used the footnote, I guess it failed miserably. Will any of you tell me how to fix all of this mess in my story? Because... it looks good in WORD... Well, see ya next time. Please review. More to come later! Hiks... my editing is ruined too. Please... tell me how to edit it the right way!  
**


	4. Sixty Four Moon

**Author's Note: Bwaaaahhh... I guess the updates will stop here in this chapter, but remember! It's not the last. Please tell me how to edit! Yeah, in the review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or NEJI or TENTEN or the other characthers. Demo, the story is MINE hehehe... **

**Chapter 4**

"Jooro Senbon!"

Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance and spun.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten1!"

The Kaiten deflected every senbon. Tenten jumped after the Kaiten stopped. She threw four kunais to four directions in a single spin. Screams were heard when four Rain-nin fell to the ground with kunai embedded to their heart. Having heard of the sound, Neji straightened from his stance. His eyes caught sight of numerous ninjas heading their way.

"Neji, how's the condition?" Tenten took a quick glance at her teammate.

"Pretty tricky," said the man. "Many ninjas heading this way. It seems like it's a raid."

"Orochimaru?"

"I believe he is."

"GRAH!" Tenten raised her fist in anger. "Just like what I thought! I hate it when I'm right!"

Despite the fact that they were attacked, Neji smiled at her response. He then remembered how the invasion destroyed their serene moment. A vein popped on his head.

"But Neji…" Tenten slowly turned at her teammate. "The villagers…"

"I believe the Chuunins are guarding them now," said Neji, his eyes scanned. "But I think we better worry about our situation first, now."

He was right. Thirty shinobis boxed them—eleven Rock-nin, thirteen Mist-nin, and six Sound-nin. Tenten smirked._ Ok… we're in trouble._

"Doton: Retsudotensho!"

Tenten and Neji leaped just in time. But the Mist-nin won't give them a chance to rest.

"Tsuiton: Kaihoudan2!"

Swish! It was so close. Neji stepped on the still-raging water, hands bending.

"Hakke Kusho3!"

BAM! The force threw the Rain-nin a few meters away. The Sound-nin activate their seal, but Tenten appeared before them.

"Kusari Fuubou4!"

Thwack! The Sound-nin fainted when the staff hit him hard. Tenten caught it while still in the air, kicked to a nearby house, and plunged herself to the rest of the Sound-nin's comrade. Smack! Smack! Those men were unconscious instantly. One of the survived Mist-nin activated hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu5!"

The dragon-like water current stormed towards Neji. The sound of water splashed to the ground filled the air. The Mist-nin grinned.

"Ha! Easier than I…"

He stopped. A kunai was placed right under his throat. Neji stood behind him, cold and emotionless.

"W-When did you…"The Mist-nin froze in horror. Neji opened his Byakugan and said quietly, "Fall for a Shunshin no Jutsu6… you called yourself a shinobi?"

"You…"

Craashh! Seven Mist-nin quikly ran towards Neji. He stared at them with his famous Byakugan.

"Hakke… Rokujyuuyon Sho7!"

He got past all seven of them in no time. The rest of the invaders stunned at the sight of the scene. They looked at Tenten and Neji again and again, froze.

"No… No way…" said one of them, his body was shaking in fear. "B-Both of you are… The Weapon Mistress… and The Hyuuga Prodigy!"

"No!" His comrade quickly looked at him. "The manual book said… They're one of The Great Twelve of Konoha! It's written… 'if you meet one of them… _run_.'"

Tenten smiled and gleefully said, "Well, too late for that!"

* * *

The woman watched as the villagers ran for safety under the security of the existed Chuunin. She glanced slightly at the snakes that smashed the wall of Konoha. Her lips curved into a somewhat mischievous smirk.

"So… You're still not satisfied, Orochimaru…"

* * *

Orochimaru glared at the eye-catching building in the inner part of Konoha. He knew the woman who stood there saw him too.

"Now, Tsunade… Let's see who's the strongest."

* * *

"Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutourou8!"

BOOM!

A monstrous, double-headed wolf encountered the giant snake who bust through the west wall. The snake hissed cautiously but the wolf—dripping droll—showed his fang.

"Prepare yourself!" Kiba's voice emerged from one of the head. "GAROUGA9!"

The snake was dead even before it opened its mouth.

* * *

"Baika no Jutsu10!"

Chouji's body suddenly appeared in front of the east wall breaker snake. The man grinned and said, "Yo! I hope you're nice to eat! They said snake's meat is the best! Dai Nikudan Sensha11!"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto jumped from roof to roof, directly to the enraged snake. He watched in horror as the snake whipped its tail all over the place and…

"NOOOOOOO!"

Too late… The snake smashed Ichiraku Ramen to pieces. Naruto frowned. He stared in despair, as his favorite place was flat with the ground. His wild inner self emerged… The red chakra began to burst through the seal in his stomach… He was enraged… Now, he's uncontrollable.

"You bastard…" growled Naruto, gritted his teeth. "My Ichiraku… MY RAMEN! HOW DARE YOU TO DESTROYED THAT PLACE! KYUUBI… OODAMA RASENGAN12!"

* * *

"The… Great Twelve… of Konoha…"

Thud! The last Rock-nin collapsed as Tenten hit him hard with her Chain Wind Staff. Neji stared at the unconscious man but then turned his gaze to the north. Something is appearing there. A toad. A big one, a hell of huge one.

"Neji?"

"Naruto's losing control again."

"Yeah?"

"He's using the Kyuubi chakra. A giant toad appeared in the north wall… now he's heading to the south in one big leap."

"Wow… Gamabunta?"

"Yes. As far as I can see."

Neji slowly turned around. He smirked and said, "ANBU of the Mist and Rock. I guess your Kages are a little overboard to bring you all here."

"Hyuuga Prodigy and The Weapon Mistress…" Four ANBUs stood on top of a house. "No wonder our army lost so easily."

Tenten grinned and said, "No matter how many your armies are, Konoha won't fall. It has the others and us that protect it at all cost. This is FIRE Country after all."

"Hm… Nice saying, woman," said one of the ANBU mockingly. "Why don't we see how you protect it?"

The four of them split into two groups—one heading towards Tenten, the other towards Neji. They attacked violently, forcing Tenten and Neji to split and separated from each other. Gritting her teeth, Tenten took two kunai, twirled them quickly, and deflect the two ANBU's katanas. The two of them jumped back, crouched on top of a house in defensive stance. Tenten stood straight across them—separated only by the road below them.

"You're indeed good," said one of the ANBU. "No wonder our commander often warned us about The Twelve Great Shinobi of Konoha."

"I am touched," Tenten smirked in a Neji-ish manner. "Well, unfortunately for you, all 'The Twelve Great Shinobi of Konoha' or whatever is now in attendance. We won't let anyone destroy this village."

"I see… no wonder the signal for the second wave was halted. You stopped the first one. It must be easy for the twelve of you."

"You really read your manual book carefully, eh?" said Tenten teasingly. "And I guess I must congrats the author of the book. Nice to have a nickname, ya know."

"You sure are confident," One of the ANBU raised his katana. "You don't seem to wield your usual huge scroll. The manual book written that it's your lethal weapon."

"Huh…" Tenten smirked. She raised her hand across her chest; her seal was complete. The two ANBU frowned in shock. _Since when did she…_ "To fight someone like you two, the huge scroll is not needed… Soushouryuu13!"

Boom! Two rising dragon-shaped scrolls soared to the night sky. Rain of projectile weapon showered down the two ANBU. One of them just can't survive the attack, for Tenten's 100 accuracy was a real threat. The other one managed to do hand seal and shouted, "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi14!"

The ground was lifted and blocked all the weaponry in the nick of time. The ANBU was about to gasp for breath when Tenten reached Soushouryuu's second phase: chakra strings. The Anbu's eyes bulging with fear when the weaponry stormed towards him. He had no chance of surviving at all…

CRASH! Blood spilled to the ground when the weaponry done their job. Tenten landed smoothly on the ground; her scrolls fell beside her. She smiled and said, "Too bad you died before giving me the name of the manual book's author."

* * *

"KAITEN!"

The two ANBU was thrown far away and landed harshly on the ground. Neji stood in the center of his ultimate defense's crater. His Byakugan narrowed in disgust.

"You call yourself ANBU?" he said rather insultingly. His enemies definitely pissed, shown by how their hands formed hand seals in lightning speed.

"Suiton: Kaihoudan!"

"Suiton: Suigadan15!"

The water crashed everything on its path fiercely. Neji jumped over the Kaihoudan, dodged the Suigadan, and stopped in front of the ANBUs.

"Hakke Rokujyuuyon Sho!"

Sixty-four strikes found their way through the two ANBUs' defense. Both of them hit the ground hard, unconscious and out of chakra. Neji folded his arms and said, "Never let emotion interfere your mission."

But the truth is, his heart still annoyed. _Damn… if I can just finish that sentence… if I can just… just… GRAH! Darn invasion! It was a perfect moment and you ruin it all!_

It was an assurance that Neji is in the mood of killing all ninja that invade Konoha, even Orochimaru himself.

* * *

1 Heavenly Spin

2 Water Release: Pressure Cannon

3 Eight Trigrams, Empty Palms

4 Chain Wind Staff

5 Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

6 Body flicker Technique

7 Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms

8 Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf

9 Double Wolf Fang

10 Multi Size Technique

11 Great Human Juggernaut

12 Nine-Tails Great Ball Spiraling Sphere

13 Twin Rising Dragons

14 Earth Release: Earth Shore Return

15 Water Release: Water Fang Bullets!

**Author's Note: Remember! The review of how to edit the story! I need it desperately! **


	5. Snakie Moon

**Author's note: Bwahahaha… the updates continue after all. I'm in the mood. But I guess it ends here. Remember to review! I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO EDIT THE RIGHT WAY, especially how to give spaces between scenes. THANKS A LOT! LUV U ALL.**

**Disclaimer: Yo… If I won Naruto, I'll marry Neji myself. Bwehehehe.**

**Chapter 5**

The sound of explosion halted everyone. Shino gazed at the flame that's burning in the sky. He turned his head and soon saw another wave of invaders.

"You guys are persistent."

* * *

Sakura was furious. And it was a bad, bad, VERY bad situation for any nin around her. Sasuke watched in awe as Sakura created series of craters here and there. He scratched his head, felt rather awkward. He even felt pity to those who was in range of Sakura's sight. Before he could think of anything worse, the ground suddenly shook violently and he could feel his cursed seal ached. Sasuke turned on his heel and soon saw what he always feared: Orochimaru on top of Manda The Snake. In front of him were Katsuya The Slug and Tsunade, ready for battle.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke quickly. Sakura turned, her anger decreased drastically for a moment when she saw Sasuke. "Naruto! Call Naruto here quickly! Hokage-sama's been attacked!"

* * *

"RAMEEEEENNN! Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu1!"

BOOM! The giant snake let out a very pitiful hiss when Gamabunta crushed it under his gigantic feet. The toad looked up to the man on top of his forehead and said, "Yo, Kiddo! Now let me disappear, will ya? Don't summon me for some useless problem!"

"Oyabun! Crushed them! CRUSHED THEEEEMM!" Naruto cried in vengeful rage. "MY RAMEEEENNN WAS DESTROYEEEEEDDDDDD!"

"Na, na… Hey, boy! Don't cry like that! Shinobi don't cry!"

"RAMEEENNN!"

"Hoi! Hoi! Calm down, will ya! Darn, why should you who be the one to summon me!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto quickly turned around when he heard Sakura's voice. The pink-haired woman looked weary but still in insanely mad mode. She shouted, "Tsunade-sama encountered Orochimaru! They have called Manda and Katsuya! You better get there quickly! You know Sasuke can't fight Orochimaru in his current state! Hurry! NOW!"

* * *

"It's Katsuya!" shouted Ino once she saw the giant slug. Her body was covered by blood, dust, and everything that women hate. Shikamaru slowly turned around. He let out a weary sigh and said, as usual, "How troublesome…"

"Shouldn't we get there?" asked Chouji, his hand dripping blood. It wasn't his blood; it was his opponent's blood. Quite gross. "Tsunade-sama's under attack!"

"And the attacker was Orochimaru," Shikamaru completed Chouji's statement. "I guess we're needed after all. Aaarrr… that's so troublesome."

"Stop using that word! I've heard enough of it already!" shouted Ino, annoyed. Shikamaru yawned widely.

"Troublesome."

"GRAH!"

* * *

"Shugo Hakke Rokujyuuyon Sho!"

BOOM! Her technique took out an entire invading army. She changed her chakra into hundreds of small blades and shot it to her opponent in exact precision.

"Chakura no Yaiba2!"

A great number of shinobi fell to the ground. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Her Byakugan scanned thoroughly and soon saw the scene of Tsunade-sama on top of Katsuya.

"Godaime!" the young lady quickly jumped to the inner part of Konoha. "Wait for us! We're coming!"

* * *

Kiba halted when he saw Manda and Katsuya appeared. He also saw Gamabunta leaped vigorously towards the two monsters. _This is bad…_

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba. "Let's go! Shino!"

Shino turned on his heel. He too, saw Katsuya, Manda, and Gamabunta. Without a word, he followed Kiba. In his head, he wished Yamato-taichou were here. This was going to get really bad.

* * *

"OOOSSSHHHUUUU! I made it, GAI-SENSEI!"

Sparks and sunset background (complete with crashing waves, people) was soon be seen as Rock Lee wept in his 'burning youthful feelings' or whatever. Dozens of bodies surrounded him, all unconscious. When he was in the middle of his very 'touching' celebration of youthful triumph, he immediately recognize the image of his friends running to the inner part of Konoha. Curious, Lee leaped to one of the roof and stared in astonishment. He had never seen Manda before and the giant snake was giving him quite a chill.

"Godaime! Just wait a second! Your guardian shall protect you from any harm! In the name of the springtime of youth! I shall protect you!"

After the long unimportant statement, he ran to the Hokage's place.

* * *

Neji tilted his head a little. He knew what happened and what his duty right now. The man jumped over the houses, but soon encountered a problem. As many as ten ANBU encircled him; all ready to battle. Neji's lips curved into his famous mocking smirk. It seemed like he must fight his way through everything nowadays.

"Come."

And the battle commenced.

* * *

Tenten watched how Manda appeared with Orochimaru on top of his head. She also saw Katsuya and she knew what to do know. Her idol was in trouble and there was no way she would leave her alone. Tenten was about to jumped when she felt an enormous chakra heading her way…

"Kusanagi no Tsuguri: Ku no Tachi3!"

BOOM! Tenten jerked forward just in time before getting hit. She spun in the air, landed smoothly on the ground. A man wrapped in black cape lifted a very long sword covered by bluish aura to the air. Tenten gritted her teeth in dismay. This one was trouble; she knew it. The man's chakra was amazingly huge. Even without any doujutsu kekkei genkai like Byakugan or Sharingan, she felt the monstrous amount of chakra the man wielded.

"Long time no see…"

Tenten froze upon hearing her opponent's voice. It was him…

"You've grown, I see… Weapon Mistress of Konoha."

"Yuuki Adachi."

* * *

1 Food Cart Destroyer Technique

2 Blades of Chakra

3 Kusanagi Sword: Sword of Heaven!

* * *

**Author's Note: Please... again, how to make space between scenes... just tell me in your review. Please... I really need it! Oh yeah, thanks for giving your precious times for this drabble. I really... really happy. Please review... I'm waiting. **


	6. A few Blood

**Author's Note: YES! I finally have enough money to go to the internet cafe again. For all of you who have wait, THANK YOU! I'm REALLY... REALLY HAPPY! YIPPYYYY! Soo... The action begins here, everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm happy now, so I don't mind saying it: I do not own Naruto! YEAH!  
**

**Chapter 6**

The air suddenly felt so cold on her skin. The man took off his cape and threw it to the ground. His short wavy hair was bright silver and his skin was so pale. His eyes were bright yellow with slit-like pupils. His lips curved in a mocking smirk—but full of evil intention and desire, unlike Neji's. The man flicked his Kusanagi sword a little and then gazed at the woman in front of him.

"I'm touched, being recognized by The Weapon Mistress…"

Tenten still in a defensive stance, her eyebrow twitched. "So you joined Orochimaru."

The man smirked wider and replied, "That Uchiha Boy's departure gave me an opening. Do you think I'll ignore that?"

The man took another step forward. Tenten crouched deeper for a better defense. Her hands were starting to sweat. Her opponent's chakra was outstanding; she even felt the tension.

_Damn! My body's shaking!_ Tenten cursed herself. She winced when Yuuki Adachi took a step closer. _How huge exactly this darn guy's chakra! It's so unreal!_

"I see that you've grown, lady," said Adachi mockingly. "You seemed more confidence and determined, not to mention 'self-control' as well." He stared coolly at Tenten. "You know, I've been hunting for you for years since my defeat. You're the only one that could win against me… The only one… who could destroyed my Zanbatou1… A _woman_…"

His voice suddenly became full of hatred. He raised his Kusanagi Sword to the air.

"Now, see this, Woman!" said Adachi slowly. "See THIS! This is the replacement! THIS is the replacement! The replacement… of… MY ZANBATOU THAT YOU DESTROYED!"

Swissh… BOOM! Tenten jumped to a nearby wall, used her chakra to crouch vertically on the wall. Adachi smiled in vengeful anger. He raised his Kusanagi and said sharply, "Running, Woman! I can't believe my defeater was a coward!"

"Well… I'm not," said Tenten confidently. She bitted her thumb until it bleeds. She touched the wall and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu2!"

Poof! A huge scroll appeared under her hand. Adachi smirked and said, "Finally, you began to get serious."

"So what are you waiting for?" Tenten replied. "Let's begin already!"

* * *

When Team 8 and Team Asuma met on their way to the Godaime, nobody asked anything. All of them had their eyes focused on one thing and that is their leader. But before they reached her, hundreds of mixed shinobi appeared before them, halting their step.

"Stop right there," said an ANBU among those ninjas. He folded his arms. "From here on, it's their battle! You're not allowed to inter…"

"HAH!" Kiba snorted. He grinned widely. "LIKE WE CARE! BUST THROUGH!"

* * *

Sakura was searching for Lee, actually for Team Guy in general. Believe it or not, they are the most reliable team ever. It was true that it consisted of Lee who love to shout 'springtime of youth!', Neji the archenemy of Sasuke who was so silent and serious that not even Shino wanted to have a chat with him, and Tenten whose passion and spirit far surpass that of 'normal' kunoichi. But they _were_ powerful; the best taijutsu user, the Hyuuga genius, and the only weapon master in Konoha in one pack was just too damn good…

"Long time no see, Sakura."

Sakura quickly turned on her heel. When she fully turned back, she could see her opponent clearly. It was Kabuto The Medic.

* * *

"Tsunade-o-baa-chaaaannnn!"

BOOOM! Gamabunta leaped right beside Katsuya. The giant frog said, "Manda… we meet again."

"The frog that I'm going to eat," Manda replied, hissed aggressively. "It's so nice of you to come to your own grave…"

"Naruto…" Tsunade glanced at the boy. "You shouldn't…"

"Heh! Looks like you think I'm going to protect you, don't you!" Naruto grinned. He raised his fist at Orochimaru. "Wrong! I'm not going to protect you! I'm going to fight with you! For the sake… of Ero-sennin that he killed!"

* * *

Smack! Smack! Swish! Thud! Ching!

Tenten jumped backward, her hands created hand seals. _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu__3_

Series of fireball stormed toward Adachi. The man snorted and shouted, "WEAK! You think I'll fallen… for that!"

He swished the Kusanagi, put off the flame, and then deflected every shuriken that was hidden inside the fire. Tenten gritted her teeth. When she was about to get her huge scroll behind her, Adachi was ready for his attack.

"SLOW!"

CRAAASSHHH! Pain shocked her left shoulder when Kusanagi embedded itself in her flesh. Tenten caught Adachi's right arm. She flung herself and kicked him hard on the side, sent him crashing to a nearby wall.

"Shit…" Tenten cursed herself under her breath, her blood dripped to the ground. She stared at Adachi who stood again rather easily. _Dammit! What the hell is happening to him! He… He's too powerful to be HIM! Hell… my shoulder…_

"It seems like you're puzzled, eh?" Adachi smirked. He took a step forward. "Why am I this strong?"

Tenten panted, watching him closely. She recalled her fight with him three years ago…

"_**Soushouryuu!"**_

_**He managed to deflect some of the weapon but the second phase of Soushouryuu got him. He stumbled with his last bit of power, tried to run away. Tenten caught him with one leap. She swung her Katana in full power. Adachi tried to stop her with his Zanbatou but with a loud cracking sound, the sword shattered. Tenten crouched for a split second in front of him; her Katana was ready to be swing…**_

"_**Too bad, but that was a good weapon indeed…"**_

_**CRASH!**_

_That time… his chakra was not more than a regular Jounin's chakra… _She said to herself. _And now, his chakra is… _Adachi put his Kusanagi Sword back to its sheath and prepared to make a hand seal. Suddenly, bluish aura emerged from his body and wrapped him—it was so huge that the chakra could be seen with naked eye. _His chakra… is… insane… Orochimaru… what the hell have you done to him!_

"Wanna see my new creation that will kill ya?" Adachi taunted Tenten. He formed his hand seals in slow motion as if teaching her the jutsu. Tenten tighten her grip on her huge scroll. Her brain reeled in high-speed, looking for a plan. "It was great, you know."—Adachi made a tiger seal, followed by pig, horse, snake…—"Nobody survived… Let see if you'll die too."—Tenten's eyebrow twitched—"It will be… amusing…"

Adachi smiled slyly.

"_Shi no Mai__4_."

* * *

Sakura jumped right in time before Kabuto caught her feet. The latter flung himself to his opponent.

"Shosen no Jutsu5!"

Sakura dodged right in time. She flung her fist in full-force.

"Right… HERE!"

SMACK! Kabuto was thrown away but he managed to spin in the air and landed smoothly, detecting Sakura's next attack. He dodged to the side, hand stretched, quickly grabbed Sakura's left upper arm.

"Shosen no Jutsu!"

"ARGH!" Sakura winced when the pain shocked her left arm. "Damn….!"

Swish! Kabuto managed to get away in time before Sakura kicked. He watched as his enemy gritted her teeth, tried her hardest to heal her severed muscle fibers.

"It's useless, Sakura. You can't heal it so easily."

"Shut up!" barked Sakura, enraged. "You will pay for this!"

"Hooo… I would like to see that," a cunning smile appeared on Kabuto's face. "Well… whether you can or not… it doesn't matter because meanwhile, Orochimaru-sama already in the process of killing your Tsunade and other Jounins. Anyway… you know you can't beat me in your current level that fast."

"Can't I?" Sakura smirked. She clenched her fist. "You said you want to see it, right? Why don't you do it now?"

Kabuto smirked. Sakura 'tsk'ed to herself. _Time to get serious…_ She jumped at Kabuto in high speed. Her hand made seals in lightning speed.

"Dokugiri6!"

Kabuto quickly jumped backward, but Sakura waited there.

"Chakra no Enjintou7!"

Poof! It was a bunshin. Sakura suddenly felt a cold wind behind him. _No way! He…_

"Chakra no Enjintou!"

"Dynamic Entry!"

SMACK! Kabuto thrown far away. He stumbled to the ground, his blood dripping from his face. Sakura's eyes widen in awe. In front of her was the person she was looking for. Rock Lee made his stance and shouted, "The Beautiful Green Wild Beast, appear!"

* * *

Sasuke groaned when his cursed seal ached again. He stumbled a little, but he didn't have anytime to relax because two Rain-nins appeared in front of him.

"You guys… are really annoying, you know?" said Sasuke, panting. He tried to steady himself. The Rain-nins jumped at him… the hand seals were made… and…

"Katon: Karyuu Endan8!"

Screams and shrieks were heard almost immediately. Sasuke winced when his cursed seal began to react. It was not like he wanted it to happen… It reacted to the creator, to Orochimaru… Sasuke groaned, forced himself to jump further. He couldn't help but to ran away now; ran away before his seal overwhelmed the old him again as it did years ago. He didn't want to see his friends dying anymore, especially not with his own power. Just… no more additional casualties because of him. No more…

Two Rock-nins encountered him from behind. He could feel them perfectly—too perfect. His body began to burn. He knew the sensation, but he had no time to fight back. His hand made a loud chirping sound when Chidori9 was formed. The two-nins had no chance at all. The jutsu pierced through their body in a blink of eye. Sasuke stumbled to the ground, panting. The cursed seal reached its Level One.

"GUH!" Sasuke curled in pain. He fought the seal back but the pain was unimaginable. When he was about to break down in pain, a Mist-nin found him. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't fight now… not in this state! When it seems like it was about his time, a cold voice rose up…

"Jyuuken."

THUD! The Mist-nin stopped so suddenly. He was dead…

"H-Hyuuga…" muttered Sasuke under his breath. His Sharingan suddenly disappeared. "N-Neji…"

Neji gazed at him. His colorless eyes showed no emotion as usual. Sasuke sighed. Now Neji will smirked and mocking him for being such a loser. That's for sure…

"You have no need to worry about invaders now," Neji said in his emotionless voice. "I'll guard here."

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah?"

"You…" Neji glanced slightly at the Uchiha. "Hurry and conquer that seal. I don't want you to be a nuisance."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's lips curved into a smile.

* * *

1 A huge sword, as big as a grown man. Very heavy but has destructive power.

2 Summoning Technique!

3 Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique

4 Dance of Death

5 Mythical Palm Technique

6 Poison Mist

7 Chakra Scalpel

8 Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

9 Thousand Bird

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? I rushed to the internet cafe just to update it! Bwehehehe... pleasee... Review is needed! - More to come later on!** (oh yeah... How to give some space between scenes? I used that often so I need it sop bad... will anyone tell me? THANKS!) 


	7. It's getting worse

**Author's Note: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meet again, eh? Soooo... here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! Still full of action, and mind you, there are several new jutsus that I made myself! (ex: Shi no Mai which means Dance of Death in the previous chapter) Using Japanese, though (I don't know if it is grammatically correct or not but... at least I tried, ne?) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I do, Kakashi will take off his mask! What's hidden in there anyway! **

**Chapter 7**

"GRAAAAAA!"

Smack! That was a direct hit. Naruto growled loudly. His body was covered by thick red chakra. His whiskers had deepened and his cerulean eyes had changed red with slit-like pupils. Orochimaru stayed on his place. His evil eyes showed amusement.

"Entertain me more… Kyuubi Boy…"

BOOOM!

"No!" Tsunade quickly shouted. "Naruto! Stop! NARUTO!"

* * *

"DAMN!" Kiba let out a curse between the battle of Team 8 plus Team Asuma versus the hundreds invaders. "This chakra… It's Kyuubi's!"

Team 8 and Team Asuma stared at the source of the intense feeling. Hinata's lips trembled at the sight.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Gosh… This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino froze and asked loudly, "What is that! WHAT IS THAT! SOMEBODY, tell me! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

Chouji gasped and said, "D-Definitely not a dango or anything we can eat."

"I know this will happen," Shino folded his arms. His eyes hidden behind the glasses but his anxiety was visible. "Four-tailed Kyuubi… This fast…"

* * *

CRAAAAAASHHH!

Blood were spilled to the ground. The Kusanagi was wet by thick red fresh blood. Deep wounds were made… but Adachi's eye bulge with shock.

"You… blocked it!"

Tenten grinned, her blood dripping off from the tip of her mouth. Her right hand trembled in pain and muscle spasm. She gripped her kunai tightly… and what it blocked was the Kusanagi that was heading towards her heart.

"That… was… fast…" She said slowly, maintaining her defense. She got series of wound, but only several of them that deep enough to make her winced. "But… it looks like… it's not enough to kill me… eh?"

Adachi gritted his teeth. Tenten twirled her kunai, forced Adachi to draw away. She jumped backward, grimaced when the move hurt her wound. Adachi narrowed his eyes and growled, "Why? How could you avoid my attack!"

A soft laugh was heard as a reply. Tenten smiled and answered, "Your move… was fast, indeed… one hundred and five slashed… combined with fire, wind, and water elements… no wonder no one survived before…"

The young lady coughed. She closed her eyes for a moment and then smiled. Adachi gritted his teeth and asked in hoarse voice, "So how the hell you could…"

"It's because none of your opponent has a team like mine…" Tenten grinned, straightened. Her huge scroll strapped safely behind her. "None of your opponent has a team that always trained together like mine… None of them… has Rock Lee… or Hyuuga Neji as their teammate…"

Adachi's eyebrow moved down. Slowly, he said, "So?"

"So…" Tenten reached her pouch. "Your speed was nothing compared to those two. Even though you've increased it with your insane chakra… Lee's slowed movement was still faster than it. Anyway, I can see that even Naruto has better control than you are! Your jutsu was still incomplete…"

"HAH!" Adachi snorted loudly. He raised his Kusanagi. "Then why I could wound you so bad, eh! WHY!"

"Heh… what kind of ninja who'll tell their opponent that?" Tenten grinned. She was ready for the hand seals. "But before you do anything more… I'll finish this! My turn now, Adachi… _Ryuudan Tsumoji_!"

* * *

"Lee…" Sakura stared in surprise. "Why… are you here?"

Rock Lee turned his face and quickly showed Sakura his (and Gai's) famous 'Nice Guy Pose' complete with glittering teeth and flaming background.

"To fulfill my promise to protect you!" said the green beast loudly with full confidence. "A gentleman won't back away his words! For the sake of the springtime of youth!"

"Oh, right."

Sakura sweatdropped. She could never ever get used to Lee's 'springtime of youth' energy. It made her wonder how Neji and Tenten could befriend him for all this years. Kabuto looked at the miniature Gai in a puzzled way. Sakura understood his emotion pretty well, how Lee and Gai could make you dumbfounded just by looking at them.

"You hurt Sakura-san!" shouted Lee to the confused Kabuto. "I won't let you do that again!"

"So there is someone that's as loud as Naruto-kun…" Kabuto managed to get up. His palm began to glimmer again. "But I won't let you interfere with my work. Orochimaru-sama doesn't accept failure…"

Lee cringed at the call of Orochimaru's name.

"Orochimaru's subordinate! So you are Konoha's enemy!" Lee prepared his stance. "Now I will not hold back!"

"Huh," Kabuto lifted his eyeglasses. "That won't make a diff…"

Swift… Lee was nowhere to be seen.

"What!"

"When he said he wouldn't hold back…" Sakura grinned widely. "He wouldn't."

"Omote Renge1!"

* * *

Three white dragons soared to the sky. Tenten smiled, her hand released the snake seal. Adachi frowned when he saw the dragon didn't turned into scroll as usual but lingered.

"GRROOOWWWLLL!"

The three dragons ricocheted towards Adachi. Tenten disappeared into the white clouds. Adachi quickly made the needed hand seals and shouted, "Doton: Doryuuheki2!"

A big, strong protective wall formed in front of Adachi. The three Dragon roared loudly as if challenging the wall…

SMASH! The wall crumbled and the three Dragon blast through. Adachi's eye bulged in shock when the dragons opened their mouth…

"DAMN! Kusanagi no MAI!"

CRAAAASSHHH!

* * *

BOOM!

The earth shook as Lee performed his Omote Renge. Sakura smiled faintly, dropped to the ground. She groaned when her left arm hurt again. Kabuto was right when he said that it couldn't be cured easily…

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

Tring! Sakura immediately closed her eyes from the eye-blinding teeth glint. Lee crouched besides her, grinning widely. Behind him were Kabuto's feet emerging from the ground and there was no sign of life from him.

"Is he… dead?"

"I don't know exactly…" Lee turned back, examined Kabuto's leftover. "But at least… He couldn't harm you anymore, Sakura-san."

"Well… yeah, thanks," Sakura forced a smile. She then remembered her purpose. "Oh yeah! Lee! The Godaime! She…"

"I know," Lee nodded. "Let's go together. But… do you know where Neji-kun and Tenten are?"

Sakura shook her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because… don't you feel the air?"

Sakura froze. She recognized the aura…

"Kyuubi…"

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Blast! Manda hissed furiously when Kyuubi-Naruto slapped him with his tail, made him crashed to the Hokage's carved faces. Gamabunta raised his dagger and shouted, "Hoi, Tsunade! That boy's going to die!"

"Naruto! Snap out of it already!"

BOOM! The blast was enough the throw Katsuya away. Chouji pushed Ino out of the way and shouted, "Baika no Jutsu!"

He caught Katsuya and Tsunade, gritted his teeth when the weight pushed him back. Manda straightened his stance and hissed, "Orochimaru! I will ask for two hundreds men!"

Orochimaru ignored him. His eyes widen in astonishment as the four-tailed Kyuubi roared, sending blasts of chakra towards Kiba and Akamaru that tried to catch him. The duo managed to duck, but thrown back when Naruto swung his tail. The latter then reverted his attention to Orochimaru, growled in anger.

"So… you remembered your true intention?" said Orochimaru, grinned. "Why don't you add more tail?"

"GRRRRRROOOOO…."

"Naruto! STOP!"

* * *

Neji turned on his heel. His Byakugan scanned to its limit. He could see the four-tailed Kyuubi right away. Sasuke gasped for breath, closed his eyes when he felt the Kyuubi's evil cakra. Neji gazed at the man below him.

"In this kind of time… you're the only who could save him… Sasuke. For you're the only one who could suppressed Kyuubi's chakra."

Sasuke nodded slightly. His seal suddenly shined. Naruto had saved him. Now it's his turn…

"Neji… take me to him."

* * *

_**Stop…**_

_**Stop it already…**_

_**It burns… It hurts…**_

_You want to kill him, right? Let me do it for you._

_**Not in this way, no… stop!**_

_The fun begins here, Boy! Here! Let me taste it!_

_**Stop! No! Don't hurt my friend! Not my FRIEND!**_

_The blood… tastes good…_

* * *

A cough broke the silence. Blood dripped to the ground, littering it with its red color. The fuuma shuriken was right in front of his throat… but the Kusanagi was stabbed through her abdomen, emerged from her back…

"Too bad I saw your trick."

* * *

1 Front Lotus

2 Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

* * *

**Author's Note: To the next chapteeeerrr! Gosh, how I LOOVEEEEE cliffhanger! Bwehehehehe... I'm a bad author, eh?**


	8. Between Dragon and Rain of Blood

**Author's Note: Curious? Here is the next chapter. For all Tenten Fans... well... just review if you think this chapter is overkill. Anyway... This one is mostly Tenten**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kishimoto own it, not me. **

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke almost fell from the roof when the cursed seal hit him again. Neji quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. The Hyuuga Prodigy glanced at him and said, "It's not so far away. Control yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke nodded. He tsked to himself, touching the seal behind his neck. It felt like it burned his skin. "Let's move."

Neji nodded silently. He watched as Sasuke jumped in front of him. _He's trying his hardest to save Naruto, even when it looks like he has nothing to give… Well… will Lee or Tenten do that for me?… Stupid question. _Neji smiled inwardly. _Of course they will. They'll come right away. Well… the true question is… will I?_

Neji smirked.

_Of course, I'll… What the!_

Neji stopped suddenly on his track. Sasuke saw his friend stopping, halted his jumped and turned back. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"This chakra…" Neji looked to his back. "It can't be…"

"Neji?"

"You go ahead!" Neji quickly turned away. "I have something urgent to do!"

Sasuke looked hesitated but then nodded and said, "Careful."

"That was supposed to be my line, Uchiha."

"Whatever!"

* * *

Her breath was heavy and her hand was trembling. Adachi smiled triumphantly. His hands were gripping his Kusanagi, pushed it deeper into her abdomen.

"Cough!" Tenten cough blood from her mouth, gritted her teeth from the immense pain in her abdomen. Her free hand grabbed the blade quickly. It ripped off her black glove and wounded her palm. But it doesn't matter as long as she could prevent Adachi from slashed her two. She bit back her pain, her body started to shake. "You…"

"Your jutsu… was to covered yourself and hurled weapons from one of the scroll, switching places in split second, right?" said Adachi in low voice. "Smart and fast, indeed… but my Kusanagi bust it through it, right? Just like it bust through your defense a few moments ago. Everything was because… you left shoulder was no longer usable!"

Hearing the statement, Tenten's lips curved into a smirk.

"Takes… a long time… just to figure it… eh?"

Adachi pushed his Kusanagi. Tenten winced at the pain, held back her scream.

"But I hit you… didn't I…?"

"You did."

THWACK! Adachi was thrown away far when Tenten kicked his face hard from the side. The move deepened her wound, made her fell to her knees almost instantly. The Kusanagi still embedded itself to her belly, torturing her with every second passing by. She cough again, more blood spilled to the ground. Adachi slowly stood again, grinned.

"Painful, huh?" he said confidently. "And threw me away doesn't solve the problem, Idiotic Woman!"

Adachi moved his finger down and then, the Kusanagi slowly followed his movement…

"ARGH!" Tenten grabbed the blade, using all her power to stop its movement. Her palms bleed like river, not to mention the opening wound in her belly. She grimaced at all the pain and cursed herself. This… is not her last! Noo… NO! "DAMN! I WILL NOT DIE THAT EASILY!"

"Oh really?" said Adachi mockingly. "You'll die anyway! Orochimaru-sama is killing all your friends now, so just wait until it's your time! Anyway… After I kill you, I'll kill all people in this village like bugs… because now it is Orochimaru-sama's possession! Useless Konoha!"

"Never… called Konoha… as Orochimaru's… AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"

Voom! Adachi suddenly stopped. He tried to move but something restraint him. He glared at the women crouched a few meters away from him…_ No way... she..._

"Kanashibari no Jutsu1…"

* * *

BANG!

The earth shook violently as the now five-tailed Kyuubi ricocheted towards Orochimaru and Manda. The combat speed was so fast that no one could keep up—Hinata's Byakugan could only took a glance. Craters appeared when The Kyuubi and Orochimaru clashed. Manda disappeared when Kyuubi hit him too hard, sent him flying to the wall and simply vanished into thin air. Gamabunta and Katsuya disappeared not so long afterward. The Kyuubi's blow hurt them terribly and they just couldn't keep up anymore.

Kyuubi-Naruto smacked Orochimaru right on his side. He ricocheted to the man almost at the same time, hands stretched…

BOOM!

"GAAAAAHHH!" Naruto's scream was heard when the Kyuubi chakra suppressed inside him. Orochimaru spun in the air, landed safely on the ground. Tsunade shouted, "What happened!"

"Sasuke-kun, eh?"

And there was Sasuke—stood on top of a broken lamppost. His Sharingan stared in full-force at the Kyuubi-Naruto. He gritted his teeth and winced when his cursed seal began to react…

"Shit… stop it already, Demon!"

* * *

**Naruto… Wake up! NARUTO!**

_**This voice… who was it?**_

**Naruto! Stop him!**

_**Sasuke?**_

_Shut up, Uchiha… It's my time to wake!_

**I won't let you! Just try and failed then! I have a friend to protect!  
**

_Grrrhh… persistent bastard! My power!_

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kyuubi's body started to be replaced by Naruto's. The claw slowly became hand, and the snout slowly returned to a normal face. Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan, panted. _A little more… a little more…_

His other comrade stared at him in awe, sometimes looked at Naruto's evolving body with hopeful expression. Lee and Sakura arrived to see the scene, panting.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard from far away. A great wave of chakra followed just a second after the sound, made everyone turned their head from Naruto. Lee's eyes widen when he realized whose chakra the wave belongs to.

"She… used _it_!"

* * *

Adachi glared at the woman in front of him. Her chakra blew everything around her. The ground she stood on crushed by the power, send cracks of soil everywhere. Tenten gritted her teeth when the power exploded inside of her. Her hair was released from her bun, waved around her back like a thick curtain. She threw the Kusanagi in her stomach away, so far that Adachi could no longer felt its presence…

"Hachimon Tonku! Sixth Gate! RELEASED!"

CRACK! The ground was lifted by her chakra alone. Adachi, now frozen because of the tension, gasped for breath when another wave blew him. Her chakra grew like monster, wrapped her around like a shield. She made her hand seals in blinding speed… Her huge scroll opened itself in front of her, twisting and flowing like water.

"Prepare yourself…"

Her cracked voice was followed by a snake seal…

"Tenryuu… Akaichi Tsumoji!"

BOOOMMM! A GIANT White dragon replaced her, roared into the night sky. It soared fast to the sky. It spun in the air, glared down towards Adachi. A great roar broke the silence of the night, echoing in the dark sky on top of Konoha…

* * *

Neji stared at the dragon in surprised. It was her final attack, the only attack that Gai forbid her to use… Why? Because it's _terrifying_… It's the kind of attack that won't leave its victims in the shape of 'human' after receiving it…

"Darn it!" Neji increased his speed immediately. He had to get there now, no matter what. The jutsu meant trouble. And Tenten… he won't let anything happened to her.

* * *

_Neji… you gave this jutsu a name, right?_

The dragon growled, dived sharply toward Adachi. The man quickly wound his hand, touched the ground, and shouted, "Kuchiyose: Nijuu Rashomon!"

_Lee… You add something nice in the name too._

BAM! Two rashomon gates appeared. The dragon gave out a loud roar that blew some house's roof. After the roar, the wind became so heavy that Adachi couldn't even breathe.

_And Gai-sensei… you taught me how to opened my gate. It's a hell of training, that time. I won't forget it…_

_**The forest was destroyed when Tenten performed her jutsu. She limped because of exhaustion, but strong enough to turn back and grinned widely towards the three men whose jaw dropped open when they saw her jutsu.**_

"_**See, Gai-sensei? I made it!"**_

_**She fell to the ground, utterly weary but happy at the same time. Lee jumped towards her and shouted, "That… THAT WAS GREAT, TENTEN! YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL! IT WAS COOL!"**_

"_**Or rather, scary," Neji grumbled. Tenten grimaced when she heard him. Seeing her expression, Neji then said, "Ok. It's powerful. Good job."**_

_You know? Your praise was the sweetest that I had ever received…_

The dragon ricocheted towards the two Rashomon gates. The ground it passed simply destroyed by its power.

"_**We have to give it a nice name!" Gai-sensei shouted happily. "It's created by our beautiful youthful flower! Nice name! A name with springtime of youth spirit embedded in it!"**_

_**Neji and Tenten quickly shouted, "Absolutely NOT!"**_

_That time… I really want to laugh, Sensei… you always know how to make us smile… _

CRACK! The dragon bust through the first gate easily. Adachi frowned in fear when the dragon encountered the second gate…

"_**Tenryuu…" said Neji with his low tone. The other member of Team Gai glared at him. He closed his eyes and repeated, "Tenryuu. Ten for heaven or sky because it soared to the sky and…. Anyway, it resembled your name. And ryuu… for dragon. Tenryuu… Dragon of Heaven."**_

_Neji… that time your voice was really manly, you know… I love it so much…_

BOOOMM! The second gate crumbled. The dragon roared, opened its mouth when it blast towards Adachi. The man could only watched in horror when the beast got closer to him… opening its giant mouth…

"_**Akaichi Tsumoji!" shouted Lee happily. "Akai! For red! And chi… for BLOOD! Tsumoji… for storm! Red Blood Storm! It sounded cool, isn't it?"**_

_It _is_ cool, Lee… You came up with a nice idea, as usual… you're always brilliant…_

CRAAAAAASSSHHHH! The dragon soared to the sky carrying Adachi, its color turned red in every passing second… The weapons slashed Adachi violently inside the dragon; blood was shed and colored it red. The dragon blended with the night sky, slowly vanished into a rain of blood that showered down Konoha…

"Heaven Dragon: Red Blood Storm…"

A young woman stood inside the rain. Her body was covered by blood—hers and Adachi's. Her brown hair now fell freely to her back like waves. She smiled faintly…

"Everyone… it's _our_ jutsu… right?"

_We created the dragon… together…_

* * *

1 Temporary Paralysis Technique

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo... How bout it? Like it? Or not? Maybe too barbaric? Anyway, that's the way it is in my mind. Remember it's not over yet! To the next chapter we go! Oh yeah, if you wanna review about this chapter, I'm waiting! I really wanna know your reaction!**


	9. Tears and Friendship

**Author's Note: Finally... chapter 9. Thanks for your patience to read my fic. -**

**Disclaimer: Borglerjishdgahfjkhawuisdjkvnm,zcvkjsdhiasgfiadfuiasfsdjkvnskhfisuh... mean? I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Lee froze when he saw the familiar dragon. It was Tenten, for sure. Ino shocked by the scene and asked instantly, "What is that dragon! What happened!"

"It's Tenten…" said Lee slowly. He closed his eyes. "Now the person who fight her… must be dead with nothing left but the blood."

* * *

"GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" 

BOOMM! Naruto earned his body again, bleeding. The boy crouched and screamed in pain, his body was red by his blood. Sakura quickly jumped to her teammate, tried to calm the boy down. Sasuke dropped to his knees, panting. He closed his eyes in dismay when the seal began to react…

"Traitor!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, glanced to his side as Orochimaru flashed towards him. He had no time to react…

CRASH!

* * *

A Rock-nin stared in fears as the blood showered him. He saw the scene and now glared at the girl. _That girl was all worn-out. She couldn't even stand… But she killed Orochimaru-sama's right hand… If I killed her…_

The Rock-nin smirked. He took out his katana. He conveniently jumped to her back, ran in high speed, and then stabbed the katana until it emerged between her ribs…

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Orochimaru's hand was stopped a few centimeters from Sasuke's chest. He glared to his back, to Tsunade… Her arm was stabbed through his chest. Orochimaru's eyes were full of anger and hatred. 

"You forgot me, Orochimaru."

A Kusanagi suddenly appeared behind Tsunade. Using his last power, Orochimaru guided the Kusanagi towards her back.

"DIE!"

* * *

Tenten froze the moment she felt the katana stabbed her. She slowly tilted her head downward, to the blade that appeared below her breast. Blood slowly ran down her chin, dripped to the ground. She's too weak to react, or even to think of anything… 

The Rock-nin smirked slyly and said, "If I give your head to my captain, I'll get a re…"

The death aura behind him was petrifying. The Rock-nin didn't even get the chance to look back when a strong palm was flat against his back—stopping his heart from beating. When the Rock-nin dropped dead to the ground, the enraged Hyuuga Neji quickly caught his teammate's fallen body. Neji hugged her closed, his Byakugan scanned for any internal injuries. He soon felt fears creeping to his heart. Her injuries were fatal and her chakra began to fade. Despite all the wounds, Tenten opened her deep brown eyes. She gave her partner a weak smile and said softly, "You came… Neji…"

It was her last word before she closed her eyes once again.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" 

Every Konoha Jounins there shouted when the Kusanagi stabbed her right through her heart. Tsunade cough a little, smiled triumphantly, and said, "Where the leaves dances, there's where the fire burns… The shadow of fire will enlightened the village… and a new leaves… will born…"

* * *

Neji jumped over the roof, carrying Tenten in his arms. She was surprisingly light, as he lifted her bridal style. The prodigy narrowed his Byakugan when he felt her blood dripped from her wound. The katana was still embedded in her belly, but thanks to it, her blood didn't spill out more. Neji fought back the fright and guilt in his heart. He couldn't let her die! Not when she was in his arms… not when she was in his reach… 

Just… don't make him realize how helpless he was now…

* * *

The invaders retreated once they saw Orochimaru had been defeated. All the members of The Twelve Jounins—except Tenten and Neji—were circling Tsunade and Orochimaru's dead bodies. Every one of them was trying to hold back tears. They didn't know whether they had to laugh or to cry. Shino crouched beside Tsunade's body and said, "Now… There's no more Orochimaru that threatens us…" 

"That's right," complied Kiba. Akamaru whined beside him. "But there's also no more Tsunade-sama that protects us."

Everyone went silent. Sakura closed her eyes as she healed Naruto. Tears dripped down her face. Her master… had gone forever. Sasuke touched her shoulder lightly to comfort her—only made her cried even more. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Tsunade-obaa-san… and Ero-Sennin… will meet each other up there, right?"

Hinata smiled at the saying and said softly, "Let's hope it happens. We better pray for them now…"

When they were just about to pray, as soft thud was heard behind them. Neji finally arrived there… with the dying weapon mistress in his arms.

"SAKURA!" shouted the prodigy. "Save her! Please save her!"

Sakura, almost ran out of chakra herself, stared in shock at the image of Tenten. She was far from her usual cheerful way. Now her body was half cold, with the katana emerged from her chest. Lee quickly ran towards his teammate, wept, and shouted, "The beautiful flower! Tenten! What had happened!"

"Oh my gosh…" Ino covered her mouth with both of her arms. Chouji hugged her. "She… is she…"

"SHE'S NOT!" barked Neji quickly. Everyone frowned at him. "She's not! Sakura! Cure her! Please! Now! Cure her!"

"Sa… Sakura-chan… I'm alright," Naruto shrugged away. "Cure her instead…"

"But…" Sakura cut her own complain. She almost had no chakra left. She cured Naruto because Naruto had Kyuubi chakra that helped her. But... despite herself, she reached towards Tenten, hands shaking from exhaustion. What made her move was the image of Neji's eyes filled with fears, something she never witnessed inside those emotionless white eyes. A smile crept up her face as she put her hand on the wound caused by the Katana. She slowly slid the Katana while healing the wound, trying her hardest not to open it wider. She winced when her left arm muscle began to hurt again. She ignored it and used her Shosen no Jutsu on Tenten. But she was still dying and her wounds were grave. It was impossible to cure her.

"I… I don't know if I could…" said Sakura weakly. Neji stared at her. "My chakra… is not enough… Her wounds are fatal and I…"

"Then used mine!" Neji reached out his hand. "I still have enough chakra in me!"

"Neji-san, it's not that…"

"Then what!" Sakura was taken aback by Neji's reaction. "I don't care! Just… cure her! If you don't have enough chakra, I'll give mine! If it's because I can't do any medical jutsu, then teach me now! Just… Do something! Don't let her die! Don't let her… die…"

A drop of tear fell from the cold white eyes. Everyone stared in surprise as the Hyuuga prodigy broke down from his glacial cell. He was known for his cold, heartless attitude… but now he showed everyone the human side of him; the side that was created by none other than the woman who was now dying in front of him… the woman he couldn't save.

"Just… don't let her die…" Neji gazed down at the face of his teammate. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke, creating another wound in his heart. "Don't… let her die, Sakura… I know… I couldn't save her… I couldn't get there in time to stop the stab… I couldn't help her when she was fighting… I… I couldn't… I couldn't save her… not even for the tiniest thing… the tiniest… thing… for her… But just... don't... don't let her.. die..."

Silence crept down upon them. Sakura broke it by saying, "Give me your hand."

"What?" Neji looked at her in surprise. Sakura repeated, "Put your hand on top of mine. We cure her together. But I don't know if our chakra could support the jutsu… I need more than…"

Her speech was cut off when Lee's hands joined hers and Neji's. The bowl head grinned and said, "Enough now?"

Sakura closed her eyes and then shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. At this rate, all three of us may lose our lives and…"

Now Hinata who reached out her hands. Her reaction was followed by the rest of the Jounins. Finally, all eleven of them were holding hands—even the half-conscious Naruto.

"All of you…" Neji looked at his comrades in surprised. Kiba grinned and said, "Naa… don't show such a face again, Neji! It doesn't suit you!"

"Kiba's right!" added Ino, punched the prodigy on the shoulder. "Your strong image will shatter! Cheer up! She'll be alright!"

"Just watch out if she doesn't!" Chouji grinned widely. "We gave our chakra too! It's nutrition from our food, ya know!"

"It's the energy of youthful love and friendship!" shouted Lee. His eyes were full of youthful tears—remember: sunset background, crashing wave, flaming eyes. "Tenten shall be with us again!"

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "But it worth it."

"Seeing my rival cry give me the chill," Sasuke shrugged. "I hate it."

"Our chakra shall support the jutsu," said Shino monotonously. "If we combined it, she'll be OK. Anyway, that's what we call teamwork."

"She'll live, Neji!" shouted Naruto, gave Neji his fox-grin. "BELIEVE in it!"

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata's face full of determination. "Your effort is not in waste… It never is."

"It's enough now!" Sakura smiled brightly. "She won't die!"

And then, a blinding light covered all of them—beating the light of the silver moon above them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooohhh... sooooo sweeeeettttt! I'm not a romantic type, I know. But I love this kind of friendship. Well, anyway, you like it or not, please review! And I guess... This one's not the last after all, ne? STILL TO COME! CHAPTER 10! YAHOOOOOOO!  
**


	10. one beautiful Nigh

**Author's Note: Yooo! Last chapter finally up! Now it's all about Neji and Tenten! FULL FLUFF! But sorry if it's not as romantic as you all want to. But anyway... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, you guys keep on asking till the end, eh? For the last time, I do not own NARUTO! Bwehehehehe! **

**Chapter 10**

The first thing she saw was the blinding glints of Gai-sensei's teeth.

"GOOD MORNING, MY BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL BURNING FLOWER!"

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

THWACK! If it wasn't because of her wound, Gai must have been in the emergency room. Tenten winced when she moved. The girl then laid back down, grimaced. Lee sat on a chair beside her bed. The boy grinned and said, "Wow… you really are full of youthful energy, Tenten!"

"Shut up! You… Ouch! It hurts…" Tenten winced, slowly touched her belly. She looked at Lee. "How long have I been here?"

"Hm…" Lee looked at the ceiling. "Almost a week… six days, if I'm not mistaken."

"SIX!" Tenten's eyes widen. "That long?"

"Well… you _were_ in a grave state that time," said Lee, smiled. "We all worried about you, losing your youth."

"Even Neji?"

"Ah…" Lee suddenly threw a wide grin. "Neji-kun! Back then, he's just like a bee worried when it sees its flower withers! In fact, he was the one that worried you the most!"

"Don't play joke on me."

"I'm not joking."

"Yeah, right," said Tenten sarcastically, threw away her look. "He's not here by now!"

"He's attending the ceremony at the Hokage's place," said Gai-sensei, straightening. He rubbed his aching back. "We're the only one here now."

"At the Hokage's place?" repeated Tenten, puzzled. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet," Lee smacked his forehead. "Naruto-kun was appointed as the village's new Hokage!"

* * *

The ceremony was not as joyous as it should be, but at least all the villagers were there. Naruto stood in front of the villagers; his hand grabbed his triangle hat proudly. In the front line were all of his friends. Sasuke gave his cool smile and Sakura smiled proudly towards him. Kakashi still as cool as he always been but his gazed showed pride. He always knew that Naruto would someday achieve his dream. Naruto opened his hat and shouted, "From now on… I'll protect all of you! Because this village is my family, my home! And because… I'm this village's HOKAGE!" 

The last word brought applause from every direction. The sun was shining brightly that day, like the road of Konoha's future.

* * *

"Your wound was healing fast," Sakura smiled at her. "I guess you'll be OK in a couple of days. Don't worry about anything, not even the fact that you used the Hachimon Tonku." 

Tenten grimaced when Sakura gave her left shoulder a soft push.

"But the Kusanagi wounds are—to use Shikamaru's word—troublesome," Sakura grinned. "But again, not to worry! It'll be fixed soon. But... It's only if you obey what I said! How many times should I told you not to punch or kick?"

"Lee and Gai-sensei asked it themselves," Tenten shrugged. "I have no choice."

"You have, and it is to obey what I said!" Sakura shot a death glare at her. Tenten sighed. She wondered what would kill her first, the wound or the medic herself. "Now, off to sleep!"

"Sleep already?" Tenten stared at Sakura in dismay. "It's still noon!"

"So?"

"So," Tenten raised her eyebrows. "I don't want to!"

"Sooo… which one will you choose?" Sakura's background changed into the flames of hell again. She clenched her fist. "Sleep by yourself or by my fist! HEH!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tenten quickly pulled her sheet. "Geez! You make me wonder what will be the cause of my death here!"

* * *

She didn't know what woke her up but she opened her eyes anyway. Suddenly she felt so thirsty. When she tried to reach the glass of water beside her bed, she was shocked to see that a hand already reached for it first. Neji's hand. 

"Sorry for waking you," said the prodigy silently. Tenten accepted the glass, but still didn't release her gaze from her teammate. "Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Tenten took a sip of it, still stared at Neji. Neji gazed back at her and snapped, "What's with the glare?"

"Well… it's so unusual for you to visit me… in midnight," Tenten added when Neji shot a glare at her. "Well… it's unusual for everyone, I guess."

"You don't want me to be here?"

"Ah! No!" Tenten's face turned red. Neji gave her a questioning look. "I mean, yeah! I want you… NO! That's not what I mean! I mean… ah! I-I mean... I mean I... Er… graaa… umm… ah… Arrr…"

She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, tried to explain everything but nothing spilled out. Neji suddenly chuckled, made her closed her mouth and glared.

"What's so funny!"

"You're always full of energy… that's why I love you."

"N-Neji?"

Tenten blushed madly when she heard his last statement. _Love her?_

Neji moved closer, sat at the side of her bed. Tenten could almost felt her heart temporarily stopped when Neji leaned forward. Neji… being so close to her… So closed that she could look at his white eyes clearly… that she could see how it glimmer, how it reflected the moon beam…

"But that's not the only reason…"

Tenten could only freeze when Neji raised his hand to caress her flushed cheek. The prodigy gave her the warm smile again. His eyes softened when he looked directly to her brown eyes.

"There's just too many reason for me to love you… Or maybe the reason is you yourself."

"N-Neji… I-I…"

She couldn't find a word. Or she didn't have to find any word because Neji cut her off by giving her a very gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss made her hand slipped from the glass she's holding, letting the glass stumbled, spilled some water on her sheet, and crashed on the floor. But none of them took any reaction to it. Instead, Tenten lifted her right hand to embraced Neji's cheek. When they broke away, both of them are panting. Neji smirked, rested his forehead against hers. He looked at Tenten's glimmering eyes and said softly but accusingly, "You slipped the glass, Tenten. It crashed."

Tenten grinned upon hearing his statement. Her eyes were full of amusement.

"Like you care for it."

* * *

"Sakura will scold me…" 

"For the broken glass?"

"Urm… that too. But she mad at everything. Like running from hospital, for example."

"Is she really that horrid?"

"You'll never know, Neji."

Neji grinned widely when he heard her last sentence. Tenten rested her head on his chest and then glanced at the moon up above. The night wind blew gently, caressed them in its womb. Tenten closed her eyes. Everything that just happened felt like a very nice dream. A dream that she would never ever want to wake.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"You know… before the invaders came in… you want to tell me something, right?"

Neji closed his eyes; a mischievous smile crept up his face.

"Yeah."

"So… what is it?"

"Ah…" Neji sat straight, hugged Tenten from her back—eventually forced her to sat as well, let her rested her head conveniently on his chest. He put his hand into his Hyuuga robe's pocket. "Do you really want to know?"

"You know me. Of course it's a yes."

"Will it be a yes too… for this?"

Neji opened a little box in front of her eyes. Tenten's eyes widen. Inside the box was a beautiful ring, and it unquestionably mean…

"N-NEJI!" shrieked Tenten quite instantaneously. "You! YOUU!"

"You said you want to know what I wanted to say," Neji smirked at her reaction. "And this was it. Would you be my wife, Tenten?"

"You… YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE IT'S A YES!"

Neji laughed—**_HE LAUGHED_**—when Tenten hugged him contentedly. The girl grimaced when the moved hurt her but then she realized it meant everything that happened WAS NOT a dream. **_It's real._**

* * *

**Author's Note: AND THAT's The End! Bwehehehehe... I never good in romance. So I just trype anything that flow in my head, I don't really like the last chapter... but the choice is YOURS! Anyway... THANK YOU FOR READING! THANKS A BUNCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! (whisper: but don't forget to review! hehehe) Bwehehehehe... see ya next time in my other fics. Hope it'll published soon. _Ja ne_!  
**


End file.
